In some cases, in a source code described by a first programming language, a statement that calls a function described by a second programming language is included. When this statement is executed, the function described by the second programming language is executed. The first programming language is the common business oriented language (COBOL) language for example. The second programming language is the C language or JAVA (registered trademark) for example.
Furthermore, techniques for checking arguments set in functions described by various kinds of programming languages have been variously proposed.
As one example of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1990-205930, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-140470, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1990-240743 are known.